Takers: Circles
by Xtrustme.IM.DifferentX
Summary: Sammie a woman who was just braught into the life as a taker. As she goes through hell with her follow taker team, how will everything turn out? Her feelings for AJ, and she still has that feeling where something really bad is going to happen. T FOR NOW


_**Author's note: Well, in the summer I watched the movie takers with my mom. & I L-O-V-E-D it! I also noticed that there were no stories on Takers and I decided why not let me be the 1**__**st**__** one to try it? So basically I love all the characters but I really fell in love with A.J. and didn't want him to die either! But it is what it is, right? I wanted to add another character in here, like another girl. A girl in action, kind of smart right? Well… I thought it was a good idea. So here we have Sammie Carter, I'll fill you in on her past and everything, promise!**_

_**Which way do I go from here; I got everybody talkin' in my ear. All the wrong voices and the right in my ear, I can't hear. –Indigo vanity**_

_**SAMMIE'S POV**_

I'm know as the B.W. A., those of you who don't know what it is well…it means a bitch with an attitude. Yes I am considered a bitch, but I can be nice when I want to be. I'm a very sarcastic person, and a lot of people take it the wrong way and shit but whatever not my problem. I'm currently 23 years old and I don't listen to anybody so you can't really talk any sense to me, once my mind is made up I'm going for it.

How did this all start, where did I come from, why am I here? Questions your shooting at me, but you need to wait a got damn minute will you? Well, I'm from California, long beach to be exact…I'm raised and born there so yes I have the accent and a nice tan and shit. Lets slow down a bit huh, soo around 15 is when I was raped by my best friend Dwayne, and things went downhill from that. I can say that I was a nerd and a punk bitch when I was between the ages of 11-15. I had the glasses and the braces and was scared to do dares and all of that, my parents weren't exactly the best parents in the world. They would always argue over every little thing and didn't care that I did good in school or that girls used to beat me up. I used to come home with bruises and a bloody lip, and all they would tell me is not to get blood on the floor or it would be a problem. I guess you could say I wasn't ugly, I'd just hid behind my glasses and braces, and hold everything in like I do now.

I never told anybody about the rape, I didn't want to or think I needed to. I have a half brother named Alfonzo he was older then me by 3 years. He never did really care about me that much, he'd act like it whenever he came to visit. So I got tired of being the good girl, I stopped taking ballet and got into hip hop dancing, I stopped riding horses, I got my braces taken off from sense I was 13, I got contacts and now people could see my purple green eyes and yes there mine. I stopped caring about everything, didn't do my homework…why do it if my parents didn't care I was a straight A student? I was half white and half black, my dad was white but didn't really look it and my mom was light skinned black.

So I just had tan skin, purple green eyes, and I had a nice body that I didn't know anything off. I went out with the 8, OOO dollars I saved and brought me tighter clothes and accessories. I got my tongue pierced, belly pierced, my whole ears pierced (like my whole ear had piercings on them). I started wearing the make-up, mostly eye liner and I'd have that Smokey eye look still do it. I cut my long hair that reached butt; I used to always wear it in a ponytail. I died my once black hair, to auburn, light brown color and the side was still black.

I got 3 tattoo's, one on the side of my neck , underneath my ear, I got a huge one of my stomach, and of course on my wrist read: _fearless. _I took classes and learned how to fight. I remember the looks on people's faces the day I came back to school over the summer. I still laugh about it today, I was tough. All the guys didn't know that I had a body like that and wanted to get some of my na na, but I was still smart. The girls were jealous and envied me and I fought Brandi, and Jamila (the girls who would always jump me).

I wasn't anything to play with, and still am that way. I became cool with some boys named: Langston, Julian, Day-day, and Spotlight they were my real family. Now enough of my past, why did I get with my new crew? Well…I really don't have an answer for that I just do it. I'm not scared of jail, I've been there 6 times already. (Also I got my nose pierced there to)

How did I get with them: well the first basic thing to learn is to trust nobody, they actually came to me they knew everything about me, which I still find this shit creepy as hell. They said they needed me and my skills, which was to flaunt my body, trick them with my mind, and I got good strength and know how to break into stuff the hard and complicated way.

I had my back up against the wall, for the hundred time already. Everyone was currently mad at me, because they seemed to think it was my fault Jesse had gotten shot, he was slowly losing blood. Didn't they know I knew that it was my fault, the more screaming they did the more anger I got. I didn't like to be yelled at; it just pissed me off and kind of had a temper.

My head was in my hands, I was trying to think. I had his shoulder wrapped up but he needed the medical treatment in order to help him. Jesse needed the surgery and there was no way we could bring him to the hospital without getting caught. I weighing out my options on what to do and how to do it quickly and smooth.

"Sammie," I heard A.J. call my name.

I didn't answer I was trying to concentrate, I knew he was near me I felt his presence. A.J. softly pulled my hands away from my face, and stared at me; I rolled my eyes and laid my head back against the wall closing my eyes.

"It's not your fault, Jake even admitted it that it wasn't your fault, Jesse made a stupid move." AJ said

I sucked my teeth, "You actually expect me to believe this bullshit?"

AJ sighed and grabbed my hand, "It's not bullshit, baby. It's the truth, why you walked off from trying to punch Jake…we sat down and actually talked about it. Jesse even admitted it; he's a kid he's still learning about everything."

I snapped my eyes open, "But that's not the point, if I didn't turn my back on Jesse he would of never got hit!"

My veins were heating up, I was getting angrier by the second, and it was getting to hot for me to control it.

"It isn't your fault, Sammie." Jake said appearing by the wall

I glared up at him, "Say's the guy who calls me a stupid bitch." I answered

"Sammie, you know I didn't mean any of that. He's my baby brother I don't want him in this shit but he's hard headed he doesn't listen, like you. I am sorry for what I did it was wrong. We shouldn't be fighting when we still need to figure out what we are going to do about Jesse." Jake replied

I bit my lip and pressed my pointer and thumb to the bridge of my nose thinking, I took a deep breath and stood up.

"How is, Jesse holding up?" AJ asked still sitting on the floor.

Jake wiped the sweat from his forehead, "I don't know man, and I'm not a fucking doctor." He shrugged

"Alright, I know how I'm going to save Jesse." I said breaking the tension in the hallway.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ew, I hate how I ended it! But um, I don't think it was a bad 1**__**st**__** chapter. What is Sammie going to do to save Jesse? Comment . Rate . Questions ? ASK ME!**_


End file.
